


nottonyharrison's Art Dumping Ground Part II

by nottonyharrison



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 3490, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Fancast, Fem!Tony, Gen, Rule 63, fake movie posters, fake netflix series, film concept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nottonyharrison/pseuds/nottonyharrison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random art that doesn't go with any fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Three's Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MCU Tony gets a visit from his 616 and 3490 counterparts. Chaos is sure to ensue.


	3. EXPLOSIONS




	4. Warbird: Carol Danvers film concept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> US Air Force Colonel Carol Danvers (Anna Torv, Fringe) is about to hit forty, and ready to retire. Accompanied by War Machine James Rhodes (Don Cheadle, as seen in Iron Man 2 & 3), and suffering from a hangover, Danvers heads to the Nevada desert to investigate the crash landing of an unidentified aircraft. The last thing Danvers is in the mood for, is a run-in with smart mouthed SHIELD agent Jessica Drew (Lauren Cohan, The Walking Dead).
> 
> The second to last thing, is an alien spacecraft that seems to be phasing in and out of existence.

**Title: Warbird**  (because I know you’re afraid of anything having the word  _Marvel_  in the title, and  _Binary_  doesn’t sound as badass)

 **Synopsis:** US Air Force Colonel Carol Danvers (Anna Torv,  _Fringe_ ) is about to hit forty, and ready to retire. Accompanied by  _War Machine_  James Rhodes (Don Cheadle, as seen in  _Iron Man 2 & 3_), and suffering from a hangover, Danvers heads to the Nevada desert to investigate the crash landing of an unidentified aircraft. The last thing Danvers is in the mood for, is a run-in with smart mouthed SHIELD agent Jessica Drew (Lauren Cohan,  _The Walking Dead_ ).

The second to last thing, is an alien spacecraft that seems to be phasing in and out of existence.

Characters:

  * **CAROL MOTHERFUCKING DANVERS.** Needs no introduction.
  * **James Rhodes.**  You need a character to springboard off? Airforce bros 4 lyfe yo.
  * **Jessica Drew.** SHIELD presence? Everyone’s favourite comics BrOTP? Secret SWORD agent who actually has crazy spider-powers? Done.
  * **Abigail Brand.**  Alien badass extraordinare.
  * **Yon-Rogg.** Undercover crash-landed Kree soldier who landed on earth aeons ago. Some serious Area 51 shit, okay? Was sent to earth to find the Tesseract, but got stuck, and is steadily losing grip with reality.
  * **Karla Sofen.** Psychotic air force psychiatrist and profiler who joins forces with Yon-Rogg for some crazy reason or other.
  * **Monica Rambeau.** Coast Guard buddy of Carol and Rhodey. So badass she doesn’t need powers (yet)
  * **Kit Renner and Kamala Khan.** Kids who live in Carol’s apartment building. HUUUUGE fans of the badass airforce pilot lady.



BUT THERE’S NO MAR-VELL, I HEAR YOU SCREAM.

Who needs Mar-Vell? Give Carol an origin story that isn’t tied to a dude. Bring together current MCU characters (Rhodey, maybe even Hill or Agent 13), with new characters based loosely on the comics. Use characters from various periods in Carol’s life.

I chose  _Warbird_  for a few reasons

  1. Because I really can’t see Disney wanting to actually put  _Marvel_  in the title of one of their films
  2. Seeing as my little idea for a Carol film doesn’t actually include Mar-Vell, it really doesn’t make sense to use either  _Marvel_  name
  3. Binary is probably her least known name in 616, and it is associated with very specific powers. I wanted to save it for a second Carol film called  _Warbird: Binary_.
  4. Warbird is the name given to vintage military aircraft, and considering part of my premise is that Carol intends to retire, this has a lot of significance
  5. In the comics, Warbird was her alias during her battle with alcoholism in 616. Another thing I would like to see included in a film. It’s not often you see high functioning alcoholics who are women, portrayed in film.




	5. Black Widow Posters




	6. Black Widow - Arms Crossed




	7. Abigail Brand




	8. Jessica Drew: PI




	9. Bobbi Morse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MCU concept - CIA Agent Morse


	10. I don't want to join your super secret Spies Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rule 63 Tony stark - Iron Man 2 diner scene


	11. I'm About to Steal a Poncho From a wooden Indian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Rule 63 Tony, this time from Iron Man 3


	12. Iron Man 3 Genderswap 2




	13. More Rule 63 Tony




	14. Water Bottle vs Pepper Potts




	15. Captain Marvel - Casual




	16. Falcon: Shadowland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fictional poster for a Falcon led MCU film


	17. She-Hulk poster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fictional poster for a She-Hulk led MCU film starring Jennifer Garner.


	18. Daisy Johnson/Quake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fancast: America Ferrera


	19. Captain Marvel 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those who requested Katee Sackhoff


	20. Captain Marvel 2018 #2




	21. Captain Marvel 2018 #3




	22. She-Hulk Poster #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if it had been another superpowered lawyer suiting up on April 10?


	23. Spider-Woman poster




	24. Hawkeye(s) Poster




	25. Spider-Woman Poster #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And with poster for a Netflix series we'll never get, is the end of another art dumping ground. Thanks for viewing!


End file.
